


避無可避

by INVISIBLE2ELEVEN



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), ヴァンパイア騎士, 吸血鬼骑士 - Fandom
Genre: ABO世界观, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN/pseuds/INVISIBLE2ELEVEN
Summary: 我真是個小辣鷄：）有緣再會





	避無可避

眼前的光消失的刹那他突然明白了——这是宿命，无论如何他都逃不开，无论是命运的丝线，还是人为的陷阱，所有都将他紧紧缠住，愈是挣扎陷的愈深……

“被宿敌这样玩弄让你很有感觉吗，锥生君？”

吸血鬼恶劣的将性器深埋在他体内，小幅度搅动着，磨蹭着生殖腔敏感的入口，刻意的将猎人颤抖不已的双腿抬高并分的更开，被操干得艳红的穴口清晰的反照在镜子中正一张一缩的努力讨好着Alpha的性器，贪婪的吞下Alpha那天赋异禀且张扬狰狞的阴茎。

玖兰枢强硬的捏着猎人的脸颊迫使他看向那个照映着室内春景的镜子。

毫不意外的，锥生零在那光亮异常的镜子中看到了一张令他几欲作呕的他自己的面庞，Omega无法违背的天性清楚的展现在他眼前——淫荡的，堕落的，带者毫不自知的媚，心甘情愿的雌伏在Alpha的身下。

零咬紧了自己的下唇，却还是无可抑制的发出羞人的声音，血的腥味在他口中蔓延，一点点加深了心中的绝望。

他怎么可能不知道，早在他看见出现在镇子里的旅客时就明白了，这五年只是工于算计者对他的一点点纵容，他逃不掉的，那是他的宿命，他身上的价值会被毫无保留的榨取干净——就好像在他发情期将至的时候那个恰巧得知他居住在这里并急于抓到他好去兑换些宽裕的逃亡中的贵族一样，而他也需要和那个红了眼的贵族打个两败俱伤，最好是替那高高在上的君主除去这个隐患。

脖颈处传来的痛感和窒息感打断了他的思绪，“锥生君在想什么？”玖兰枢的声音在他耳畔响起，锥生零却只是扭头避开那道总是若有若无拂在耳朵上的气息。

接着他整个人被粗暴的抵在光滑的镜面上，锥生零不知道自己哪一点激怒了身后的吸血鬼，只能被迫去承受突然激烈起来的性事，Alpha的阴茎顶开了娇嫩的生殖腔，剧烈的疼痛让生理性眼泪从他眼眶中滑出，滴落在地毯上消失不见。

“不要！”他知道接下来会发生什么，那是除了被标记那天以外的性爱中对方从来没对他做出过的事情。

锥生零用肘部去击打，试图逃脱，却只是换来愈发激烈的操干，那坚硬如烙铁的肉棍一味坚持着向着紧致多汁的腔内顶撞，强烈的快感掺杂着疼痛麻了锥生零的半边身子，从尾椎逐渐蒸腾上升的快感让他几欲溺死在这场不公平的性爱中

毫无意义的破碎的呻吟喘息从他喉咙中一点点被挤出，高潮的瞬间他不知道自己究竟说了些什么，只从眼泪模糊了的视线中看到了玖兰枢怔愣的表情——真是滑稽，他一定是看错了，那种表情怎么可能出现在那个纯血种的脸上。

“零……”

他听见玖兰枢叫他，直呼他的名字，那声音炸开在他耳边，带着说不清道不明的意味，他感到害怕，不知从何而起的恐惧让他瑟缩。

Alpha在他体内成结了，结卡在生殖腔口那圈软肉上带来一阵酸麻的混杂着痛苦的快乐，锥生零开始挣扎，他说不要，以一种玖兰枢从未听过的语气，带着绝望去乞求——说到底那个向来强势的血猎剥开坚硬的壳子也不过是个Omega而已……

“疯了……”锥生零在玖兰枢咬上他后颈进行重复标记并射精在他体内的同时喃喃道，不知道是说给谁听。

重复标记带给Omega的不仅仅是灭顶的快感，还有无法磨灭的痛，锥生零在今夜又一次的剧痛中感受到了命运的恶意与荒谬——纯血种的悲哀不仅仅在于无法决定自己的生与死，还在于他们的子嗣只能与自己唯一的番来孕育，而他这个被命运愚弄的可怜人偏偏是玖兰枢的番。

清洗过后，玖兰枢抱着他靠在床上，将头埋在他颈间不知在想些什么，锥生零已经失了力气便随他去了，他感到可悲，他的身体竟然在这个怀抱中感到温暖和慰藉。

满室寂静，当察觉到Alpha的手轻覆在他小腹上时，锥生零在心中嘲讽，明明想要亲手斩断纯血种的根源，却还要在他身体里留下种子。

锥生零玖兰枢离开后慢慢蜷缩起来，Omega的直觉告诉他不久后他的肚腹中就会出现一个新的生命，一个他万分不想要却不得不接受犹如附骨之疽的东西。

Alpha遗留下的信息素缠绕在温暖的空气中，那种会让Omega感到安全的气息却让锥生零感到透彻心扉的冷……

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是個小辣鷄：）  
有緣再會


End file.
